se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Yoshirō Mori/Asia
Asia Oriental China * Ver Hu Jintao - Sin imagen.jpg| Hu Jintao Has Breakfast with Former Japanese Prime Ministers Yasuhiro Nakasone, Toshiki Kaifu, Yoshiro Mori and Shinzo Abe Japón * Ver Akihito - Yoshirō Mori.jpg| Emperor Akihito conferred the Order of Culture on Hideki Shirakawa, Professor Emeritus of the University of Tsukuba, at the Imperial Palace in Chiyoda Ward, Tōkyō Metropolis on November 3, 2000. Shirakawa was given the order diploma from Yoshirō Mori, Prime Minister. 内閣官房内閣広報室 Yasuhiro Nakasone - Sin imagen.jpg| Chinese President Hu Jintao (C) poses for photographs with Toshiki Kaifu (1st L), Yoshiro Mori (2nd L), Yasuhiro Nakasone (2nd R) and Shinzo Abe (1st R) during a breakfast session with Japanese former prime ministers at a hotel on May 8, 2008 in Tokyo, Japan. Toshiki Kaifu - Sin imagen.jpg| Chinese President Hu Jintao (C) poses for photographs with Toshiki Kaifu (1st L), Yoshiro Mori (2nd L), Yasuhiro Nakasone (2nd R) and Shinzo Abe (1st R) during a breakfast session with Japanese former prime ministers at a hotel on May 8, 2008 in Tokyo, Japan. Kiichi Miyazawa - Sin imagen.jpg| Yoshiro Mori, Japanese Prime Minister at the votin-g of the censure motion in the Parliamentary Comm-ission in Tokyo. Kiichi Miyazawa, Finance Ministe-r on his left. Tomiichi Murayama - Sin imagen.jpg| Japanese Prime Minister Tomiichi Murayama (R) shakes hands with coalition Liberal Democratic Party secretary general Yoshiro Mori after the no-confidence motion on Murayama was voted down at the Diet building on June 13, 1995 in Tokyo, Japan. Ryūtarō Hashimoto - Yoshirō Mori.jpg| Koizumi with Yoshiro Mori and Ryutaro Hashimoto. AP Keizō Obuchi - Yoshirō Mori.jpg| Mr Mori, right, took over from the late Keizo Obuchi, left. BBC Jun'ichirō Koizumi - Yoshirō Mori.jpg| Prime Minister Shinzo Abe smiles as he dines with former prime ministers (from left) Junichiro Koizumi, Yoshiro Mori and Taro Aso at Nippon Foundation Chairman Yohei Sasakawa's villa in Narusawa, Yamanashi Prefecture. Sasakawa posted the picture to his blog on Wednesday. japantimes.co.jp Yasuo Fukuda - Yoshirō Mori.jpg| Hanging it up: Ex-Prime Minsters Yasuo Fukuda (right) and Yoshiro Mori. The Japan Times Taro Aso - Yoshirō Mori.jpg| Yoshirō Mori al frente y Taro Aso detrás. Japanese Times Yukio Hatoyama - Sin imagen.jpg| Newly elected Japanese Prime Minister Yukio Hatoyama (R) and Yoshiro Mori, former Prime Minister and member of the lower house, chat during the lower house plenary session on September 16, 2009 in Tokyo, Japan. Hatoyama and Democratic Party of Japan will launch the coalition government with Social Democratic Party and The People's New Party. Yoshirō Mori - Shinzō Abe.jpg| From left: Eddie Jones meeting with England Rugby 2015 CEO Debbie Jevans, Japan’s Prime Minister Shinzo Abe and former Prime Minister and president of Japan Rugby Football Union Yoshiro Mori in Tokyo on May 26 last year. PHOTO: REUTERS Sudeste Asiático Indonesia * Ver Abdurrahman Wahid - Yoshirō Mori.jpg| Prime Minister Mori shakes hands with President Wahid of Indonesia (April 16). Photographs/ Prime Minister's Office, PANA Asia del Sur India * Ver Atal Bihari Vajpayee - Yoshirō Mori.jpg| Visiting former Japanese premiere Yoshiro Mori called on Prime Minister Atal Bihari Vajpayee, in New Delhi on Tuesday. Photograph: HO/Saab Press. Dr. Manmohan Singh - Yoshirō Mori.jpg| The former Prime Minister of Japan, Mr. Yoshiro Mori calling on the Prime Minister, Dr. Manmohan Singh, in New Delhi on March 18, 2010. Photo: Prime Minister’s Office Narendra Modi - Yoshirō Mori.jpg| The former Prime Minister of Japan, Mr. Yoshiro Mori calls on the Prime Minister, Shri Narendra Modi, in Tokyo. Photo: Defence.pk Irán * Ver Mohammad Khatami - Sin imagen.jpg| Mohammad Khatami shaking hands with Yoshiro Mori, Japanese Prime Minister, before going into the Akasaka guest house. Asia Occidental Israel * Ver Shimon Peres - Sin imagen.jpg| Japanese Prime Minister Yoshiro Mori (R) leads former Israeli Prime Minister Shimon Peres to Ehud Barak - Yoshirō Mori.jpg| USA: UN: EHUD BARAK & YOSHIRO MORI PHOTO OPP. AP Palestina * Ver Yasser Arafat - Sin imagen.jpg| Palestinian leader Yasser Arafat, left, chats with Japanese Prime Minister Yoshiro Mori prior to their talks at the premier's official residence August 18, 2000 in Tokyo, Japan. Arafat arrived here August 17, 2000 for a two-day visit as part of a worldwide tour seeking support for his plan to declare a Palestinian state. Fuentes Categoría:Yoshirō Mori